naboowkifandomcom-20200215-history
Naboo
Naboo (pronounced /nə'bu/) was a planet that was the sector capital of the Chommell Sector near the Outer Rim territories. It was a largely unspoiled world with large plains and forests and oceans. It was mostly known as the homeworld of notable historical figures who played major roles in the downfall of the Old Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, namely Padme Amidala, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Jar Jar Binks. 'Geographic features' Naboo was a geologically unique world in the galaxy. A plasmic molten outer core surrounded an inner core, believed to be composed primarily of a nickel-iron alloy, with very small amounts of some other elements. These elements were found in abundance in other chemical compositions in the galaxy, but it is the unique properties of the plasma which interested astrophysicists, plasma which the two primary civilizations harnessed to supply clean and efficient energy highly valued throughout the galaxy. The plasmic magma "seethes and bubbles" from the center of the planet carving labyrinths of winding tunnels and caverns similar to lava tubes of traditional magma flows. Much of these abyssal labyrinths were submerged in great underground oceans, which were home to immense aquatic animals and creatures that were never seen on the surface. Animals such as the Colo Claw Fish, Opee Sea Killer, Sando Aqua Monster, and others inhabited this underworld realm. Gungans dominated these "underwaterways," using them as a highway of sorts between their surface Holy Places and their underwater cities. Plasmic eruptions found their way to the porous crust of the planet, affecting geographic features there such as mountain chains and plate tectonics. The surface of Naboo was covered by dense swamps, rolling grass plains, seas and verdant hills. The largest mountain chain, the Gallo Mountains, bisected the largest continent and divided the great grass plains of the north from the Lianorm Swamp and bayous in the south. South of the Lianorm Swamp was the great Paonga Sea, where at the bottom lay the Gungan city of Otoh Gunga. The Lake Country was an area known for its natural beauty, and was home to many vacation estates. 'Sentient Species' Amaran Bursa (semi-sentient) Glurrg Gungan Human 'Fauna' Aiwha Aquanna Beck-tori Blarth Borgle bat Bursa Cerrabore Clodhopper Colo claw fish Duck Dunsenn Faa Falumpaset Fambaa Fanback Fatfish Galoomp Goff Gooberfish Gorg Gualaar Gualama Guarlara Gumfish Hohokum Igitz Jaboon Jimvu Kaadu Kreetle Kresch Laa Lerraa Mee Mott Muudabok Narglatch Nuna Nyork Ollopom Opee sea killer Otta Peko-peko Pom-hopper Ray Recyclopper Sando aqua monster Saw-toothed grank Scalefish See Shaak Shaupaut Shiro Shiro trap Slaatik hagworm Swift Tooke Tee Tusk cat Twirrl Veermok Voorpak Woolly veermok Yobshrimp Zalaaca Zeer 'History' 'Pre-Human period' The Gungans were believed to be indigenous to Naboo, but this is uncertain. They have been there a long time, as they engaged in battles of survival with the veermoks during an ice age in some time around 500,000 BBY. An alien civilization of reptilian humanoids remembered as the "Elders" colonized Naboo. Around 7,032 BBY, they engaged in warfare with the Gungans, forcing the Gungans to retreat underwater, giving rise to modern Gungan civilization. Monuments and ruins, scattered throughout the planet, were built by the Elders. The largest of these ruins, located on the northern edge of the Lianorm Swamp, was identified as the Gungan Holy Place. The Gungans viewed these ruins as sacred, and their builders as "guds". Both Gungan and Human Naboo scientists agreed that the end of the "Elder" civilization, 5,032 BBY, may have been the result of the "Elders" negligence towards their environment. The Ankura and Otolla branches of Gungans united, forming a symbiotic relationship. They dominated Naboo for millennia afterwards, though largely keeping to the swamps and waterways; the mountains and grasslands considered 'desert-like' for them. 'Human colonization' Around 3,951 BBY, prior to the end of the Sith Civil War, Elsinore den Tasia ascended to the throne of the Core World of Grizmallt. She sponsored the Republic explorer Kwilaan, who discovered Naboo with a fleet of three ships—Beneficent Tasia, Constant and Mother Vima. The planet became known as Naboo, after the deity Nabu. Naboo quickly became notorious amongst big game hunters who favored the indigenous veermoks, although it would be five decades before permanent Human settlement. Eventually, in approximately 3,900 BBY, Human refugees fleeing a violent revolution on Grizmallt, led by none other than Kwilaan, settled in the mountains and great grass plains. Cultural differences led to tension between the two peoples—but direct conflict was rare. Over time, there was more conflict between the various Human settlements than between the Human nation of Naboo and Gungans. 'War of the Gungan Tribes' The Gungans long lived in rival cities. In 3,032 BBY, a warlord known as Rogoe destroyed Otoh Sancture using Bursas. Boss Gallo escaped this destruction, being on a hunt at the time to provide food for a feast. Gallo united the thieves under rogue Captain Marsune and the various Gungan cities' defense forces to form the Gungan Grand Army. Gallo and Marsune led the Army to conquer Rogoe's capital, Spearhead, which he renamed Otoh Gunga—a city for all the Gungans. The Bosses of Otoh Gunga, including Gallo's descendant Rugor Nass, maintained a hierarchical leadership over the Bosses of the other cities thenceforth. 'Early Gungan/Human cooperation' Despite the prejudices that existed between the Human Naboo and the Gungans, cooperation was not unknown. Although both civilizations turned a blind eye to it, they came to depend on each other in trade conducted on the fringes, out of sight of "respectable" society. In a progressive move, when the Human city Kaadara was founded in 2,900 BBY, Regent Kallos Sook hired a Gungan security force to protect the city from beasts. While this tradition eventually died out, it was revived in Kaadara after the Battle of Naboo in 32 BBY. 'Colonization of Rori' King Narmlé the Explorer colonized Naboo's swampy moon of Rori, c.2,000 BBY. A city there still bears his name. Some scientists contended that earlier colonists settled Rori before the Narmle colony, but if this was true, no trace of them was ever found. 'The Jafan dynasty of Theed' In 1,000 BBY, a crisis led to a large scale conflict engulfing all the Human Naboo princely city states, though there was no evidence of Gungan participation. By 830 BBY Jafan ended the conflict, uniting all Naboo under his leadership becoming King of all Naboo, and founding Theed as his capital in 832 BBY. Jafan ushered in the "Great Time of Peace", and established Theed (previously a farming community along the banks of the river Solleu) as his Royal Capital, eclipsing Dee'ja Peak. Jafan established the Jafan royal family which would provide hereditary rulers of Naboo for generations, until the last of their line expired without legitimate issue. C. 529 BBY, a number of needy Gungan locals were approached by recruiters sent by Hugo Bartyn. Bartyn wanted amphibian fishermen to settle a new city in Lamaredd and tempted these poverty-stricken individuals with promises of untouched seas in a new frontier. Once they arrived, however, they became slave laborers. 'The Gungan-Naboo War' The Naboo and Gungans fought an open war between 150 BBY and 121 BBY, and during the conflict, the ruler of Naboo died. Once hereditary within the Jafan royal family, the Naboo elected a new monarch to lead them in the war. The position of monarch has since been an elected post. However, provisions in the constitution allows for the monarchy to become again hereditary once a dynasty worthy enough is revealed; a clause the Naboo attempted to invoke hundreds of years later for Amidala, who had declined the offer, and later with Kylantha, who may have accepted the offer. The first invasion of Naboo In 100 BBY, the Gungan Grand Army fought off unknown invaders of Naboo. As a result, the Gungan tribes were united even closer than they were after the War of Gungan Tribes thousands of years before. 'Palpatine's rise to power' Palpatine was born on Naboo in 82 BBY. While the circumstances remain unclear, he became a Dark Lord of the Sith secretly known as Darth Sidious, originally the apprentice of Darth Plagueis. In 52 BBY, he arranged for the assassination of Vidar Kim, and was elected as his replacement as Chommell Sector's Senator. Palpatine's manipulations eventually led to him overthrowing the Republic itself, drastically altering Naboo culture along the way. After the formation of the New Order, many Naboo secretly opposed Palpatine's oppressive and humanocentric policies. Amidala's rise to power By King Veruna's reign (47 BBY) Naboo had become a major player in the interstellar plasma energy trade market. Long known as a source of plasma (the energy source powered everything from simple lights to great Gungan underwater cities and capital starships), high grade plasma veins were discovered below the streets of Theed. The discovery led to King Veruna and (then) Senator Palpatine to build a great plasma mining and refining facility in the heart of the capital discreetly hidden in a neo-classical Naboo facade, as well as the commercial Kwilaan Starport in Keren, c. 38 BBY. The Intergalactic Banking Clan financed the construction. As the insular Naboo traditionally held an aversion to off world trade they agreed to have the powerful Trade Federation buy the plasma at fixed prices. However, the Federation took advantage of the Naboo's naivety and sold the plasma for greatly marked up prices, selling the Naboo short. Once realizing the inequitable trading treaty, the Naboo protested and wished to be free of the contract. King Veruna, never wanting the trade agreement with the Federation in the first place, sensed the upcoming military conflict. Veruna expanded the role of the Space Fighter Corps (a division of the RSF) and founded the N-1 starfighter squadron. Theed Hangar was built next to the refining station to house the new military forces. This move was unpopular on Naboo, as these precautions were perceived as provocative posturing. With a parochial populace unhappy with the king's military expansion, populist Senator Palpatine orchestrated for the king to become embroiled with an interstellar diplomatic scandal, and Veruna was forced to abdicate in favor of Padmé Naberrie (who took the formal name Amidala). Later, Veruna was assassinated while in exile. Padmé Naberrie became Queen with the promise to end the conflict without violence. 'The Blockade of Naboo' Once in power, Queen Amidala opened negotiations with the Trade Federation. However the Federation was scandalized by Naboo's resistance to its authority, which coincided with a Galactic Republic Senate tax on interstellar trade. Both actions were perceived by Federation leadership as a threat to their commercial interests and power. The Federation answered with a military blockade of Naboo, with the aim of forcing Naboo into subservience and to hopefully intimidate the Senate into repealing the taxation measure. The Federation leadership was secretly advised, and manipulated, by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. 'Jedi Involvement' Queen Amidala sent for Galactic Republic mediation to end the conflict and the Republic sent two Jedi Knights as ambassadors. Their mediation was unsuccessful, however, and the Federation prematurely launched their invasion of Naboo. Naboo fell quickly. Though they had a powerful Space Fighter Corps (King Veruna's true legacy), Queen Amidala held off action until all negotiations failed, refusing "any course of action which would lead to war", despite alternate advice from her Governor Sio Bibble. The Naboo government and citizens were captured and imprisoned in detention camps outside the cities. Eventually rescued by the Jedi Knights, Queen Amidala left Naboo to personally plead for aid in the Galactic Senate. Governor Sio Bibble and others were to organize a resistance movement in the mean time. Reaching for Help Once on Coruscant, Queen Amidala addressed the Senate. The Federation had powerful and rich allies, and Senator Palpatine convinced the Queen to demand a Vote of No Confidence in the Senate leadership against Chancellor Finis Valorum. By doing this, she hoped to force a change for a more favorable Chancellorship. The Queen returned to her homeworld to lead the resistance herself. Once home Padmé Amidala sought the aid of the reclusive Gungans, pleading for joint action against a common enemy. The Gungans agreed to an alliance and led an army against the Federation's mechanical forces, primarily as a distraction to lower the Federation's defenses in the capital of Naboo. Captain Panaka and the RNSF were able to organize the Space Fighter Corps to their fighters, and launch a last effort against the Federation capital ships. Ultimately the Naboo-Gungan Alliance was able to defeat the Federation, when young Anakin Skywalker accidentally flew one of the otherwise unused fighters into the heart of the Federation's Droid Control Ship and destroyed the ship's main power reactors. For her heroic effort the Naboo wished to alter the constitution allowing for Padmé Amidala, and possibly her heirs, to reign for life. However, Padmé Amidala declined the honor, relieved to step down from power. Aftermath of the Invasion The Federation invasion and occupation drastically changed Naboo, with the Naboo questioning their role within the Galactic Republic. Many Naboo now believed that the Republic was powerless and unable to protect them, as demonstrated by the events of the Federation occupation. These Naboo believed that it was now their own responsibility to provide for their own security, and reasoned that revenue from the plasma trade would allow them to pay for it. Free from the one-sided contracts of the Trade Federation, the Naboo fully received the profits from the plasma trade. Other Naboo continued to support the Galactic Republic, consoled that the new Surpreme Chancellor, Palpatine, was a native of Naboo himself. Both factions of the Naboo political establishment favored a stronger Naboo and increased military expenditures. The budget of Royal Naboo Security Force was greatly expanded and given a heavier arsenal of weaponry and armored vehicles, such as the Naboo N-1T Advanced Starfighter and the Heavy Champion. New Relations with the Gungans Amidala, along with Obi-Wan, R2-D2, and Jar Jar Binks, did participate in the Gungan colonization of Ohma-D'un, a result of badly overcrowded Gungan cities. When her second four-year term as Queen ended, Padmé Amidala abdicated in favor of Queen Jamillia, who asked her to continue serving Naboo as Senator. Padmé "couldn't refuse the Queen", and returned to politics after a brief respite. Jar Jar Binks was also appointed as a specific representative for his species, becoming the first Gungan to be represented off Naboo. 'The Clone Wars' The Galactic Senate was a new forum for Padmé Amidala. Though some on Naboo and in the Galactic Senate wanted a centralized executive, Padmé Amidala voted again and again against the Military Creation Act, becoming a leader of the opposition. The Act would allow the Senate to raise a standing military to serve at the discretion of the Chancellor of the Senate, while also greatly restricting member planet's military forces, such as the RSF, to mere policing authorities. Padmé Amidala may have opposed the act because of the restrictions on home planets. Senator Padmé Amidala, however, was outmaneuvered, and the Senate voted to create a standing military due to the rising threat of the Separatists, using the ability to give the Supreme Chancellor emergency powers to approve the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic, which was already formed. In the meantime, Palpatine, himself a native of Naboo, successfully became the Chancellor of the Republic, and his hard-line stances were generally supported by Naboo, still rebuilding after occupation. Endless invasions During the Clone Wars, the Confederacy of Independent Systems (including the Trade Federation) launched an unsuccessful campaign for Naboo, buoyed by growing support from Naboo Separatist sympathizers such as Queen Jamilla. Durge and Asajj Ventress teamed-up to unleash a biological weapon on the planet, but only succeeded in wiping out the Gungan colony on Ohma-D'un before they were stopped. The event eroded the support once enjoyed by the CIS from Naboo Separatist sympathizers, leading the CIS to adopt a more aggressive strategy of invasion and conquest of Naboo. In 22 BBY, the CIS established a hidden, underground laboratory in the eastern swamps for Doctor Nuvo Vindi to develop a biological weapon, known as the Blue Shadow Virus, to be dispersed throughout the galaxy in special detonation devices. The laboratory was discovered by Senator Padmé Amidala and Representative Jar Jar Binks who reported its location back to Theed before being captured by the Separatists. Republic forces, led by Generals Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Ahsoka Tano, raided the lab to neutralize the viral threat. In the ensuing skirmish, one of the bombs detonated, releasing the deadly plague throughout the facility and causing the base to go into lock down. Kenobi and Skywalker, who were outside the base when it was hermetically sealed, were able to discover a antidote for the virus and free their comrades from the lab. This not only eliminated a threat to Naboo, but to the entire galaxy as well. Much later in the war, a small droid army attempted to assassinate Senator Amidala in a Naboo marketplace. The Senator was saved by an artist who was apparently having premonitions of the death of Padmé and the twins she carried in her womb. At the end of the Clone Wars, Senator Amidala died shortly after the birth of her twins. It is suggested that her death was due to a broken heart, after learning her husband, Anakin Skywalker, turned to the Dark Side and became the dreaded Sith Lord, Darth Vader. The senator's formal funeral was held in the capital of Theed, presided over by Ryoo Thule, Naberrie's maternal grandmother. 'Imperial period' In the following years, Naboo generally supported the positions of Emperor Palpatine, including the establishment of the Galactic Empire, although doing so in a way that attempted to remind the population of the peace it had enjoyed during the days of the Republic. Many Naboo served in the Imperial Services, and Captain Panaka became an aide to the Emperor, later ascending to the rank of Moff of the Chommell Sector. Assassination of Queen Apailana During the early years of the Imperial era, Queen Apailana remained loyal to the Empire on the surface but secretly harbored doubts about the new regime. Throughout her reign, government buildings and organizations on Naboo continued to refer to the Republic, not the newly formed Empire. She secretly hid a group of Jedi who had survived Order 66, which would be her undoing, for she was caught in 18 BBY. During the isolated conflict that would later be known as the Fall of Naboo, Apailana and the Jedi survivors she harbored were killed by the 501st Legion. She was replaced by Queen Kylantha, whom the Empire thought it could control as a puppet ruler. The planet also gained entire legions of troops, which found themselves in guerrilla-styled skirmishes with the local Gungan populations. The oppression of the Gungans led them to conduct raids and covert missions from the relative safety of the swamps and forests.6 Kylantha's Rule Kylantha did not favor a return to the Old Republic, neither was she an Imperial proponent. Shortly after ascending the throne she ordered a discreet investigation into the death of her predecessor, learning that the Empire had a hand in her death. Maintaining the status quo, Kylantha was careful not to antagonize Imperial relations, but she refused to alter the democratic structure of the Naboo constitution or relinquish Naboo sovereignty and Law. Like Queen Jamilla, Kylantha may have held Separatist sympathies. Kylantha was very popular with the people of Naboo, a popularity that insulated her from overt Imperial pressures. However the Queen was often sequestered in Theed Palace by Imperial Admiral Nial Declann. Kylantha reigned for a much longer period than prior rulers. She appointed Padmé Amidala's niece, Pooja Naberrie, to the Imperial Senate. There, Pooja was a contemporary of her cousin (though neither knew of their family ties), Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. During this time, Rori was the site of a large battle between the forces of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the Galactic Empire. The battle that engulfed the city of Restuss would be the first and last known sighting of Emperor's Hand Aralina Silk. After the Battle of Endor, when news of Palpatine's death had spread across the galaxy, Naboo saw an uprising against the local Imperial garrison by a combined force of Gungans and Naboo's Security Forces. This attempt at liberation was struck down, as it was on several other prominent worlds in the Palpatine regime, but Naboo would eventually see its inclusion in the New Republic. 'The New Republic' After the downfall of the Empire, Naboo ambassadors were sent to meet with the members of the Alliance of Free Planets, and were among the signers of the Common Charter. During the time of the New Republic, the Chommell Sector was represented in the New Republic Senate by a Gungan Senator. 'Galactic Alliance' Naboo was not invaded by the Yuuzhan Vong during the war, but Naboo transmission with the armies of the Alliance were severed until the end of the war, due to a Yuuzhan Vong ship in the outer Naboo System. It sent representatives to the Galactic Alliance Senate in 30 ABY and served as a base for the Galactic Alliance Remnant during the Sith-Imperial War. After the war, the citizens of the world was supportive of Roan Fel's Empire-in-exile, but as Naboo was controlled by the new Sith Empire under Darth Krayt, they kept their true allegiance secret. The world was host for one of the largest Imperial Missions in the galaxy. By 137 ABY, a restaurant located on the top floors of Padmé Amidala's old apartment on Coruscant was named the Naboo Queen 'Culture' Historically, the Naboo were a pastorial and nomadic people, migrating in tribes and clans on the vast "oceanic" grass-plains, with few settlements of substance. Tribes traced their decent from the colony vessels that brought them to Naboo, and clans traced decent from the founding settlers. The Naboo continued to place great value on genealogical decent, though by the era of Queen Amidala, few families could trace their history to the original colonists with any certainty. The Naboo developed into a classic feudal society with an hereditary noble class and common folk, though unlike most feudal societies, there was no record of a subservient serf class. Naboo princely city-states traded with each other and with the Gungans. Generally the city-states acknowledged a ceremonial "High King"—a position that at times rotated between the tribal or city-state princes, though at other times was vested in an hereditary royal house. This ceremonial position was largely powerless and a form of peerage democracy evolved, though by the time of King Jafan, the position became more substantial The Naboo eventually became known for being peaceful, enlightened, and artistic, among other things. Adulthood and the right to vote was based on intellectual maturity rather than biological age, hence a reason for so many teenagers being involved in public service. The Naboo displayed a remarkable--perhaps unique--tendency to elect extremely young women to high public office (Queen and Senator Padmé Amidala, Queen Jamillia, Queen Neeyutnee, Queen Apailana, Senator Pooja Naberrie). Settlements and regions Despite nomadic elements in early Naboo society, eventually more substantial settlements emerged along trade routes and river crossings, or at defensible citadels, such as Dee'ja Peak in the Gallo Mountains. As one of the first human settlements on the planet, Dee'ja Peak retained a degree of prestige and reverence long after political power shifted to Theed. Keren and Theed both developed as farming communities whose over-production of foodstuffs provided for a large leisure class. Keren eventually became the commercial hub while Theed became more aristocratic. Kaadara developed as a coastal town for the few Naboo fishermen. Moenia was the first, and only, human colony built in the traditional Gungan homelands of the Lianorm Swamps. The geographic features of the planet defined the regions of the grass plains in the north, the mountains in the center, and the swamps and bayous in the south. The northern grass plains bordered the northern ocean, and were divided into regional provinces of the Great Grass Plains with Theed the major city, the Eastern Great Grass Plains with few settlements, and the Western Great Grass Plains with the seaside community of Kaadara and the commercial center of Keren. The Gallo Mountains regional province contained Dee'ja Peak and the Varykino, known as the Lake Retreat in the Lake District, while the vast Lianorm Swamp dominated the south with the city of Moenia the regional capital. Emperor Palpatine maintained an Imperial Retreat on a dormant plasmic volcanic caldera in this region. Religion The polytheistic Naboo worshiped many allegorical deities, such as the Goddess of Safety. The deity of Shiraya reflected many aspects common to lunar worship found in many human cultures. However, the Mother Vima occupied the paramount throne in the pantheon of Naboo gods as the Mother Goddess, common in many religious traditions. Naboo Ancient philosophers were revered and honored as enlightened gurus, and with the reverence of family ancestors, formed an important aspect in Naboo religious traditions. Paired statues of semi-legendary or archtypical gurus were prominently displayed in ranks on either side of the steps leading to the Theed Royal Palace. Many devoted holymen and holywomen formed monastic communities and orders, such as the Brotherhood of Cognizance, which focused on a particular deity or an enlightened guru. These religious orders were governed by a pontifex, and had a monastic hierarchy typical of many human religious orders. Often the more ascetic orders were found in remote and isolated locations, preferring a life spent in solitude, without worldly distraction and centered on peaceful contemplation. 'Military' N-1 starfighters Main article: Royal Naboo Security Forces Being a relatively peaceful planet, Naboo only maintained light security forces during the decades leading up to the Clone Wars. The defense of the world mainly consisted of N-1 starfighters, which had the support of tankers during longer journeys,9 short-range Gungan G-1 starfighters following the unification of the two species10 and militarized speeders for land warfare.11 The Gungans aided the Naboo in installing a planetwide shield network designed to protect against invasions after 32 BBY.9 'Names of state' Often when a Naboo entered into political life he or she adopted a 'Name of State'. This name of state was used for public occasions and represented the honor and dignity of the office one chose. Padmé Naberrie adopted the name of Amidala. Palpatine is sometimes thought to have been a Name of State. 'Exports' Naboo's main export was the plasma that flowed from below the surface of the planet. The plasma trade on Naboo began during the reign of King Veruna, and cornered by the Trade Federation, eventually leading to the Blockade of Naboo. Blossom wine was also one of Naboo's exports, along with fine art and architectural influence. The footwear industry in Naboo was known to be specifically scarce, mostly because locals, particularly Gungans, were prone to go shoeless. Gungans wanting to work in footwear, such as Brute, were forced to relocate.12 'Known political figures of Naboo' 'Monarchs' King Narmlé (c. 2,000 BBY) King Jafan (c. 832 BBY) Queen Yarm (c. 500 BBY) Unknown Queen of Naboo (c. 150 BBY–121 BBY) King Veruna (45 BBY–33 BBY) Queen Amidala (33 BBY–24 BBY) Queen Jamillia (24 BBY–22 BBY) Queen Neeyutnee (22 BBY–20 BBY) Queen Apailana (20 BBY–18 BBY) Queen Kylantha (18 BBY–throughout the Imperial era) 'Senators' Senator Vidar Kim (—52 BBY) Senator Palpatine (52 BBY–32 BBY) Senator Horace Vancil (30 BBY–24 BBY) Senator Padmé Amidala (24 BBY–19 BBY) Senator Jar Jar Binks (19 BBY–6 BBY) Senator Pooja Naberrie (6 BBY–0 BBY) Senator Arani Korden (sometime during the New Republic) Unknown Gungan Senator (sometime during the New Republic) 'Other Governors' Princess Amidala (33 BBY—32 BBY) Princess Apailana (? BBY—20 BBY) Governor Sio Bibble(32 BBY—?) Moff Panaka (sometime during the Galactic Civil War), also governor of the Chommell Sector Associate Planetary Representative Jar Jar Binks (24 BBY—19 BBY) 'Behind the scenes' In the 2004 DVD Special Edition version of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, when the Emperor's defeat and first death at the Battle of Endor is announced to the galaxy, an additional celebration scene on Naboo is shown. Secrets of Naboo gives the Human population as 1.2 billion, a much larger figure than the pan-species population given in later reference books. It is possible that Naboo was named after Nabu, a god of wisdom worshiped by the ancient Babylonians. The buildings of Naboo are based after a cathedral turned mosque then turned museum, the Hagia Sophia, in Istanbul, Turkey. The New Essential Guide to Alien Species states that the first Grand Army was formed in 100 BBY to fight off unknown invaders and unite the Gungan tribes. However, this conflicts with the fact that it was in existence thousands of years before during the War of Gungan Tribes and the Gungan-Naboo War. Also another contradiction attributed to the Essential Guides is the existence of the Gungan-Naboo War. One source states that a war occurred between 150 BBY and 121 BBY. The New Essential Guide to Alien Species states that there was never a war between the Gungans and Naboo. The real-world locations for Naboo were Plaza de España in Spain, and Lake Como and Caserta Palace in Italy, among others.